


This Preview is Acceptable For All Audiences

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr, cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 Sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Destiel at the movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Preview is Acceptable For All Audiences

**Author's Note:**

> caremkefo asked:Destiel + cinema :-)

"Popcorn?" Dean muttered, offering the tub to Cas, who smiled as he   
took it.

"What’s this movie called again?" asked Cas as He munched on the snack.

It was by far the least romantic movie on the planet, filled with guns,   
war, explosions, death defying stunts, and Zombies, but they weren’t   
really watching the movie anyway, not when the theater was dark and   
they were the only ones there.


End file.
